Young Justice: Journey to Hell
by xXTigerGemeXx
Summary: Next gen. The next team of Young Justice has been chosen by the League and brought together, while at the same time a new evil is rising. The team will have to learn to work together if they wish to survive. Story's better than the summary, trust me
1. One Step at a Time

**WARNING: Series contains characters that are heterosexual, bisexual, and homosexual.**

**RER (Read, Enjoy, Review) :)**

**Also, there may be typos. Typos will be fixed when I catch them.**

**Series is rated T for adult language, some adult content, and somewhat violence (it's heroes fighting bad guys, of course there's gonna be violence), but don't worry it won't get too much. Chapters that have like torture scenes for an example (don't worry, I don't plan on going into detail with it o.O), I'll put a warning on.**

**Also, this is my first time writing with DC canons (aside from Shadow of the Knight) so please go easy on me D: Canons are like hard to write o.O**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

one step at a time

"_**RECOGNIZING BATMAN, 02. RECOGNIZING**_ _Robin, A01."_

Joshua Wayne looks around the Watchtower, eyes wide with wonder. This is his first time at the Watchtower. He is fourteen years old with short black hair streaked with different shades of red and blue eyes. He is dressed in his Robin costume, which consists of red single-finned gloves, the red Robin vest, a long-sleeved dark green shirt, dark green pants, his utility belt, black boots, a black domino mask, and a black cloak with the underside colored yellow. He is still standing on a large disk in the middle of the teleportation room. He notices his mentor and father standing near the control center for the zeta-disks and runs over to his side. Batman looks down at him and narrows his eyes. He raises an eyebrow before sighing and flipping down the hood to his cloak. A smirk twitches at the end of his father's lips.

_ "Recognizing Superman, 01. Recognizing Superstar, A02."_

The boy wonder looks over to the zeta-disk in the center of the room. After a blue light fades away, he sees the man of steel standing there with the newest teen of steel. Travis Kent grins widely at the sight of his best friend and quickly flies over to the boy wonder, engulfing him in a hug. He hovers off the ground a little and thus lifts Joshua off the ground as well.

"TK, can't breathe," Joshua manages to get out before he is dropped back to the ground. Luckily he isn't that high up, so he manages to land on his feet. He receives an apologetic smile from his friend before raising an eyebrow at the half-Kryptonian. Travis is also fourteen years old, two months younger than Joshua. He has short black hair and blue eyes as well. He is dressed in a long-sleeve dark blue shirt with a thick lighter blue streak running down his chest, a red belt, dark blue pants, red boots, red gloves, and a short red cape as well as a dark red domino mask. On his shirt is his father's s-shield. "Superstar? Really?"

Travis sticks his tongue out. "Oh shut up. I like the name. Plus, it's not like I could take _Superboy_. Connor has that name."

"Connor's not a boy anymore."

Travis huffs. "Just put a sock in it, boy blunder."

Joshua grins his signature mischievous almost evil grin. It causes Travis to shiver slightly. It is like his own version of the infamous Bat-glare. He opens his mouth to say something else, when the zeta-disk lights up again.

_ "Recognizing Wonder Woman, 03. Recognizing Wonderstar, A03."_

Both boys frown as a lean and slender fourteen year old girl with long, wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes appear. She is dressed in a red strapless shirt with her mother's symbol pictured on her chest, a golden belt around her waist with a golden lasso hooked on it, blue short shorts, a white domino mask, long silver bracelets with a single white star pictured on them, and red boots that go up to her knees with a white stripe around the top of each of them.

"Great," Joshua mumbles to Travis, "She brought the Amazonian princess with an attitude."

Kenna Prince returns the frown as she follows her mother to where the two boys and their mentors are. "This 'Amazonian princess with an attitude' happens to have good hearing by the way, idiots."

Joshua rolls his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Probably for whatever reason you two are here."

_ "Recognizing Flash, 04. Recognizing Streak, A04."_

The three teenagers are interrupted as fourteen year old Kristy West runs at top speed to them. She gives Kenna a hug and then Travis and then Joshua. She is dressed in a red long-sleeve shirt with a yellow lightning bolt pictured on her chest, a yellow belt around her waist, a red skirt, red leggings, yellow boots, yellow gloves, and a red mask that covers all but her nose, mouth, and chin with thin white material over where her eyes are. Her red-orange hair is sticking out from the sides of her mask in two ponytails. She has green eyes, though they are hidden by her mask, and five freckles on each cheek. She squeals and lightly jumps in the air.

"Ohmygodthisissocool!" she blurts out a bit too quickly for the other three to understand.

"Whoa Kristy, slow down, kiddo," her father, Wally West, chuckles to himself before joining the other mentors.

Kristy takes in a slow breath and lets it out before repeating herself, "Oh my God, this is so cool!"

This time it is Kenna's turn to roll her eyes.

"I wonder who else is coming," Kristy says, looking back to the zeta-disk as it lights up.

_ "Recognizing Martian Manhunter, 07. Recognizing Hunt, A05."_

Austa J'onzz is fourteen years old as well, though she is almost fifteen. She has long, straight dark green hair and her skin is a lighter green shade. Her eyes are brown and hover over the group of teenagers, recognizing them from her birthday parties and theirs as well. She is dressed in a black domino mask, a dark blue skirt, a light gray tank top with a red X across it, light gray boots, light gray gloves, and a black cape.

_ "Recognizing Aquaman, 06. Recognizing Tidal, A06."_

Nate Curry stands shyly by his mentor and father's side as they appear on the zeta-disk. He is thirteen years old with short, scruffy brown hair and dark eyes. He is dressed in a long-sleeve green shirt designed to look like scales, black pants, green boots, and a black domino mask. He keeps his head low as he follows his mentor to the group.

"Is this all of them?" Aquaman asks Batman, who nods.

"Why are we all here?" Joshua looks up at his father, hoping to get an answer out of him.

"The six of you have been chosen," Batman begins to explain, "To become the next incarnation of the team _Young Justice_."

"Why us?" Travis asks, looking over as he feels Superman's hand on his shoulder.

"Each of you holds the potential to be great heroes someday," Clark replies, smiling down at his son. "With training we believe you could be a formidable team."

Joshua turns his attention back to Bruce. "You seriously think we're ready for this?"

"Do _you_ think you're ready?"

He bites his lower lip. "I don't know. I mean, I think _I'm_ most likely ready, but I've been doing this since I was eleven. They haven't."

"Oi, boy blunder," Kenna snaps, "I've been training since I could walk."

"Which was, let me guess, an hour ago?"

Kenna draws her fist back as if to punch him but is stopped by Wonder Woman grabbing her wrist. She frowns and diverts her eyes to the ground. Joshua looks at her before looking at Travis then Kristy then Austa and then Nate. His eyes look at each of their mentors, narrowing slightly. This is a test, he knows it. How could it not be a test? Their first test as a potential team. He looks back at the other teenagers. Each of them meets his eyes. They all know this is a test. Sighing, Joshua turns to their mentors.

"I'm sorry, but we're not ready," he states as professionally as he can. A silence settles over them, in its own way telling him to continue. "We don't have the bond that a team needs. We'd probably fight over who would be the leader, second in command, and even third in command. Most of us don't even fully get along. Travis and I are the only ones that have worked together before. Though we know each other, we don't really _know_ each other all that well. Most of us don't even like each other. And frankly, even I'm going to admit that I'm probably not mature enough to be on a team like Young Justice. The original members did set a pretty high standard to live up to. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can assure you that we are not ready."

The mentors exchange looks with one another before J'onn steps up and talks. "We are not disappointed in you. You have shown wisdom beyond your years. It takes great courage to speak out against oneself and to admit one's faults."

"We will leave the six of you alone to think about the offer some more," Batman says, "We will be in the meeting room if you need us." None of the teenagers protest, figuring that their mentors have more important matters to discuss, matters that only concerns Leaguers. Once their mentors are out of the teleportation room, the teenagers turn to each other.

"Seriously? We're not ready?" Kenna's voice is bitter and venomous.

Joshua shrugs. "Do _you_ think any of us are ready?"

Kenna bites her lower lip. "Well...no, not really."

"But what if they think we're ready?" Kristy asks, placing her hands on her hips. "What then?"

"They can't force us to become a team," Austa objects, brushing some strands of her hair behind her left ear. "Even if they think we're ready, if we don't then I highly doubt we'd live up to their expectations."

It is then that a holographic screen appears in front of the six teenagers. A map of the United States is showing with a red dot blinking in the state of Kansas. Joshua swipes his hand and a holographic keyboard appears. He types some codes into it and zooms in on the city of Metropolis.

"Seems like Watchtower picked up on some trouble in Metropolis," he informs the others despite the fact that it is probably obvious.

"Should we inform the League?" Nate's quiet voice pipes in, earning a glance from the boy wonder.

"We should be able to handle this," he replies, turning the keyboard and screen off so they disappear. He turns to the others. "They think we could someday be worthy of calling ourselves _Young Justice,_ but we don't. Why don't we try being a team for like one mission and see how it works? If we're still not feelin' it afterwards, then we tell our mentors that we're certainly not ready." They exchange looks with one another. "Who's with me?"

"I'm in," Travis says as he steps over to his best friend and places a hand on his shoulder.

Joshua grins. "Knew I could always count on you, TK."

"I'm in as well," Kenna states as if it's a well-known fact, causing the two boys to raise an eyebrow. "Unless you two object?" They shake their heads and she almost smiles. "Then don't give me those looks."

"I'll come too," Kristy says as Austa nods.

"I shall come as well."

They look to Nate, who blinks at them before shrinking back slightly. "I-I'll come."

"You don't have to," Joshua points out, holding back a look of surprise as Nate's expression becomes a bit more serious.

"No, I want to come."

* * *

"Metropolis is too...happy," Joshua lightly complains as he appears on the roof of the Daily Planet with the five others. "Hunt, can you establish a telepathic link between us?" The Martian nods.

_How's this?_ she mentally asks as the others wince, not used to having someone in their heads.

_Uh yeah, this is good,_ Joshua replies as he rubs his temples, _Now the signal seemed to be coming from the park—_

_ Then what are we waiting for?_ Kristy asks, hitting her fist against the open palm of her other hand. _Let's go kick some villainous butt._

_ We need a plan,_ Joshua gives her a glare before sighing, _If we run head first into this, into a fight, without at least some sort of plan, we're likely to get ourselves killed._

_ Or at least you killed,_ Travis smirks to himself, _You're the only one without powers._

_ Unlike you guys, I don't need powers,_ Joshua all-but snaps into the half-Kryptonian's head, causing the boy to wince. He stands up from kneeling down on the rooftop's edge.

_We can come up with a plan later,_ Kenna thinks, giving the others a pointed look. _We need to first see what we're up against._

_ Hunt will do that,_ Joshua explains as Austa raises an eyebrow.

_I will?_ she asks as he gives her a nod, _Why me?_

_ Because you can go invisible and fly over to the park, _the boy wonder explains, _Now go._

Austa shrugs and turns herself and her clothes invisible. She jumps off the roof and positions herself into a steady flight with her arms held straight against her sides. When she gets to the park, she falters a bit. No one is there. It is completely disserted. She flies around the park for a little bit, looking around for any sign of danger. Nothing. It's too quiet for her liking.

_Guys, I'm not seeing anything, _she informs the teenagers, _Maybe it was a false alarm—?_ Her words are cut off as she cries out with pain, feeling volts of electricity shoved throughout her body. The mental link breaks and she loses concentration on her invisibility. She falls to the ground, faintly smoking and almost knocked out cold.

Joshua folds up his binoculars and places them back in his utility belt. "Hunt's down. We need to get to her now. Wonderstar, help Tidal since he can't fly or run down the building." Kenna nods and allows Nate to wrap his arms around her neck, hopping onto her back just as she jumps off the building and takes flight. Kristy runs almost at top speed down the side of the building and onto the street. Joshua looks at Travis, who is looking at him. "This isn't gonna end well, is it?"

"We're heading right smack into a fight most likely," the half-Kryptonian replies as his best friend walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his neck, "Plus, when you and I are involved, when does it ever end well?" He smirks as Joshua lightly laughs. "Hold on tight." He feels the boy wonder's grip around his neck slightly tighten as he jumps off the Daily Planet's roof and follows Kenna and Kristy to the park as fast as he can. Joshua keeps his head low, pressing his face against the back of Travis' head and neck, his hood flying off his head in the process.

Kristy skids to a halt and kneels down next to Austa. She rolls the Martian girl over and sighs in relief when she sees her eyes flutter open. She turns to the others and gives them a small smile as they arrive. "She's waking up."

Joshua slips off of Travis' back as Nate slips off of Kenna's. He walks over and kneels down beside Kristy, helping Austa sit up as the green girl groans. "You okay?"

_I'm fine,_ she replies, re-establishing the telepathic link. The others wince. _Heh, don't worry, you'll get used to it eventually._ Her face darkens as she stands up with the help of Joshua and Kristy. She looks around, trying to search for what had attacked her. _Travis, you have enhanced hearing, right?_

Travis nods. _Want me to see if I can hear anything?_

Joshua gives Travis and Austa a grin. _That's a great idea. Search for anything that sounds out of the normal. Something our eyes can't see._

Travis closes his eyes and focuses his hearing, honing in on any noises that don't sound right to him. He lightly bites down on his lower lip. His father is still trying to teach him how to block out sounds and focus on one specifically. But he isn't learning as fast as his other Kryptonian relatives. He can hear some gunmen holding up a nearby bank. His eyes snap open as he hears a gunshot. _Guys..._

Joshua frowns, knowing that tone very well. _Travis, we have our...er "mission" per-say. We have to focus on that. Anything else, unless a super is involved of course, can be handled by the police_.

_A bank robbery, shots just went off,_ the half-Kryptonian informs them, _And who dubbed you leader? Just because a Robin has led previous teams, doesn't mean you're leading us._

Joshua sighs. _We aren't even a team, but fine. Take Streak and Hunt._ He watches as the three of them nod. Austa and Travis take off flying toward the bank while Kristy runs after them. He sighs and rubs his temples. There goes their only way of finding out what had attacked Austa. Or, well, the only way they had thought of. He opens his mouth to address Kenna and Nate when the sound of scurrying feet reaches his ears. The way Kenna takes up a fighting stance and so does Nate tells him that they can hear it to. And the fact that all three of them can hear it tells him that it is close.

"Look out!" Kenna screeches as she pushes Joshua to the ground. The two of the roll out of the way a few seconds before a large bolt of electricity strikes the ground where the boy wonder had just been. They stare at the spot that is now smoking before jumping to their feet. Their eyes go onto Nate, who simply points behind them, his eyes wide. Slowly they turn to see their attacker.

* * *

Kristy pushes open the bank doors and runs in, skidding to a halt in the middle of the room. There are five guys in ski masks with guns in their hands. Three of them have bags that appear to be loaded with cash. The two without bags turn to her and start firing. She yelps and scrambles to get out of the way of the bullets. Once she catches her footing she runs at the two, sending her knee into one's stomach and her fist into the other's face as she passes. They grunt and go to fire again before noticing that they no longer have their guns. The speedster grins in triumph and takes the bullets out of the guns, dropping both to the ground. The men growl and go to tackle her when suddenly their bodies are flying through the air. Their backs slam against the back of the bank, knocking the wind out of them. She can see them being pushed even farther against the back until their heads slump forward, showing they are knocked out. Their bodies fall to the ground and Austa's form appears next to her.

The remaining gunmen start firing at them, but Travis is quickly there in front of the two girls. The bullets sting as they bounce off of him and he knows he can only withstand so many before one pierces his skin. He pushes himself into the air and flies at one of the gunmen, sending his fist into the man's face and knocking him down. Kristy takes up the opportunity and runs up to one of them, punching the woman in her stomach several times using her enhanced speed. The woman gasps and drops to the ground, gun no longer in her hand as she curls into a ball, clutching her stomach.

Austa watches as Travis uses his heat vision to heat up a gun and the man howls, dropping his gun and grasping his burning hand. He looks up to glare at the half-Kryptonian before he is flung to the side by the green girl's telekinesis. He hits his head against a table and slumps to the ground, out cold. She looks toward the door as she hears police sirens and sees several officers run into the bank.

_Our work here is done,_ she says, her eyes falling onto Travis and Kristy, who nod in agreement. _We should get back to the others._

She goes to leave when a police officer has her hand on her shoulder. The woman is grinning widely at the three teenagers. "Glad to see Young Justice has made a return. Thank the League for me later, 'kay kids?"

Austa frowns, shouldering the woman's hand off of her. "We're not kids."

"And we're not—" Travis begins but is cut off by Kristy's fast, cheerful voice.

"Young Justice isalwaysgladtohelp, ma'am," she says, a grin on her face. She notices the woman's puzzled look and holds in a groan, hating having to repeat herself. "Young Justice is always glad to help, ma'am."

_We're not Young Justice,_ Travis reminds the speedster, a confused look on his face.

_Well, at the moment we're not,_ Kristy replies as she watches some cops handcuffing the criminals and taking them away. _But the League seems to think that we should be. Plus, I think it'd be cool to be a team, especially one as well known as Young Justice. My cousin Bart was a founding member._

Austa raises an eyebrow. _Bart's your cousin? I thought he was—_

_ Doesn't matter,_ Kristy interrupts again, _My family's confusing, trust me. I just consider him my cousin. Frankly, even I don't know my relationship with him._

They hear an explosion come from where the park is and exchange glances. Travis looks at the police officer, his feet hovering off the ground as he prepares himself to take flight. "We'd love to stay and chat, but if you don't mind, we have business to take care." He tries his best to sound professional like his dad, but he doubts he succeeded. He looks to Kristy and Austa, who nod. Before the woman can object, the three of them take off, heading back toward the park.

* * *

Joshua curses as he does a couple back flips, managing to get out of the way a second before a large bolt of electricity strikes the ground, causing some dirt and grass to explode into the air. He slides on his feet before steadying his footing. His eyes lock onto their attacker. It appears to be a giant beetle made out of some type of metal. Robotic no doubt. The machine has several red dots on it where the electricity fires out of. Its feet come together at the ends, creating sharp points that he figures could easily pierce his, Kenna, and Nate's skin. His mind now on his 'teammates,' his eyes dart around until he sees them and he holds himself back from sighing with relief. Neither of them is injured.

Kenna's hands are clenched into fists as she jumps into the air. She slams both fists down on the beetle's back. A large dent is created, but no other damage. Her eyes widen in a brief moment as she feels the beetle moving before it suddenly flips onto its back, slamming her down against the ground.

"Wonderstar!" Nate calls as the beetle rolls over and pushes itself back up. He and Joshua rush over to the fallen Amazon. A semi-large crater has formed in the ground, her body laying there on her back. Her eyes are tightly shut as she lets out a groan. "Wonderstar, you alright?" It's obvious that she isn't alright, but he still feels the need to ask.

Of course Amazons are stubborn. "I'm fine," she replies through gritted teeth as she pushes herself up, "Now I _really_ want to squash that insect."

Joshua watches the beetle, rarely if ever taking his eyes off of it. He opens his mouth to make a suggestion when Kristy appears at their side. She notices the robotic bug and her eyes widen ever-so-slightly. Austa lands next to the speedster, adding Nate, Kenna, and Joshua to their mental link. Travis allows his body to fall, slamming his feet into the beetle's back and pushes it down against the ground. Joshua grabs the edge of his cape and brings it up to cover his mouth and nose from the dust the impact creates.

He releases his grip on his cape and eagerly watches as Travis flies out of the dust and lands by his side. He glances over as he notices Kenna step up on the other side of him, the rest of their team taking up their places on either side of him. Austa stands by Travis with Nate on her other side and Kristy takes her place by Kenna. They watch with anticipation as the wind blows away the dust and dirt, revealing a decent size hole in the ground. The boy wonder's eyes widen slightly before narrowing as he lets out a curse. He quickly walks toward the hole, kneeling down at the edge, despite hearing Travis say something about it being unsafe. He looks inside the hole, finding it to be a tunnel.

_We should call in the League,_ Nate says as Joshua stands up and turns toward them. He notices the older boy's face is set in determination.

Travis frowns, knowing very well that that determination of his friend's is what usually got the two of them in trouble growing up. _Robin, please tell me you're not planning on—_

_We have to follow it,_ the boy wonder interrupts, confirming his best friend's fear. _Look, it could either be coming back up for another attack, or going back to whoever or whatever created it to get fixed. I highly doubt it left this fight completely unscratched... If you can consider what just happened a fight, that is._

Kenna folds her arms across her chest. _I consider it us getting our asses handed to us by a bug._

_Giant bug, _Kristy corrects, earning a glare from the Amazon. She chuckles nervously. _But still a bug nonetheless._

Travis runs a hand over his face, walking over to his best friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. _Robin, we should probably let the League handle it. We're not ready for this. You were right with what you said to the League. We can't even compare to the original Young Justice. I think we just proved that._

This time it's Joshua's turn to frown. He pushes the half-Kryptonian's hand off his shoulder, sending him an icy look. _Call the League if you want, but this mission isn't over. And we agreed to go through one mission as a team. So it's not working right now, big deal. The day could turn around and we could decide that we work well together._

_Or we could get killed by giant bugs,_ Austa points out, placing her hands on her hips. She lightly bites her lower lip and glances at the large tunnel before turning her eyes onto the others. _Young Justice wouldn't be fighting like this. They'd already have a plan. Hell, they probably would have already beaten that thing._

_ Besides,_ Travis adds, not once taking his eyes off the boy wonder. _This isn't even an official mission. Do you think the original Young Justice would have taken on a mission without even asking the League first?_

_Stop it!_ Joshua snaps, causing the others to wince as he pushes his voice into their heads. _Stop comparing us to the original Young Justice! Yes, I realize that if we become them, it'll be like we're in their shadows, trying to prove we're worthy._ He curls his fingers inward to form fists, his eyes narrowed on each of them and his mouth set in a frown. _But don't you guys already feel like that? Like we're just in the shadows? I'll tell you what, I feel like that almost every damn day of my life. I feel like I'm in my father's shadow and it's __**strangling**_ _me. I try to get out of it, but I can't. You wanna know why? Because I'm Robin. I'm just another Robin. Until I go solo—God help me when I do—I'll always be just another Robin._ He sweeps his hand out as if to gesture toward the others. _The same probably goes for you all as well. How many sidekicks have your mentors had? At least one other, if not more._

_Where are you going with this?_ Kenna asks impatiently, not wanting to admit that the junior-bat has a point in her mind. She feels as if she's stuck behind her mother as well as Donna Troy and Cassie Sandsmark. There is a reason why she hadn't wanted to take on the Wonder Girl name. She figures the same went for Travis, since he declined taking on the name Superboy, and Kristy declined taking on the name Kid Flash. She looks toward Austa, whom she knows could have taken on her cousin's codename Miss Martian and Nate, who could have become the next Aqualad. All of them had refused except for Joshua. _If you're worried about living in the shadow of the Bat, then why become his Bird?_

Joshua's eyes set themselves into a glare behind his domino mask, but his expression softens. Kenna has a point. _Because I was eleven and back then I didn't mind. Even now I don't fully mind. Someday I know I'll make a name for myself. Someday I won't be thought of as just another Robin or just some sidekick. Someday we'll all step out of the shadows and forge our own paths._

Travis can't stop a grin from spreading onto his face as he sees where Joshua is going. _And you think that day could be today?_

Joshua's eyes meet his best friend's and he nods. _At least it could start today._

Kristy steps forward and stands near the edge of the tunnel. She looks down it and then looks at Robin and smiles. _Then what are we waiting for?_ Joshua returns the smile before looking at the others.

Kenna sighs and rubs the back of her neck. _If the bug kills me, I'm coming back to haunt you._

Joshua grins. _Wouldn't have it any other way, Princess._ He watches as Austa silently walks over, her eyes meeting his before looking away. He sees Nate shyly walk over and makes a silent promise to Aquaman that he will protect the boy. He turns to look into the tunnel before taking a deep breath and jumping in.

* * *

**A/N: Eh, not the best ending, but it was taking me soooooooo long to write this that I just wanted to end it so I could post it. I'll try to have chapter two up soon, hopefully. This story is part of my Darkest Hour series. For more information on the series, please check out my profile.**

**This story is also more based off of the comic Young Justice, the team that was started by Tim Drake (Robin III), Connor Kent/Kon-El (Superboy), and Bart Allen (Impulse). The story will have some aspects of the show, however, as well as some aspects of the Teen Titans television series. But it is mainly set in an OC alternate universe that contains only a few aspects of the Reboot.**

**So please let me know what you think of the first chapter! In this story, Damian is probably in his late teens/early twenties (I've yet to confirm his age with my sister, who also writes stories for this OC world), yet Bruce is still Batman. I wanted Joshua to be his father's sidekick, since he and Damian don't get along too well, so we figured that Bruce would just be hecka stubborn and refuse to retire xD He is Bruce freaking Wayne after all ;)**

**FUN FACT: Originally, for the team's origin, I had Joshua get fed up with feeling like 'just another Robin' and run away with the help of Travis. After running away, he took on the codename Batboy and he and Travis started the next incarnation of Young Justice. But the television series inspired me to change the team's origins.**


	2. Author's Note

This story going to be written in a series of stories based around single characters (similar to how Marvel built up to the Avengers with Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, etc.). I'll post updates to the stories here. Soon after posting this I will make a poll where you, the readers, can pick which character gets his/her own story first. :) Thank you 3

Sincerely,

Tiger Geme


End file.
